broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Midnight Flare
The day the flame died out Snap!!! I heard something below us. DC lets check it out. We landed in the forest again. I heard something. The fire on my horn grew. I spread my wings in a shielding position. Get behind me I said. I heard something. Then they came. 6 cockatrices jumped out of the bushes. I fire a beam of fire upwards and burned a hole in the tree tops. Run Dc run!!! I fired another shot and incinerated a cockatrice. DC kept and flew through the hole. I fired again and again Downing 3 more. Only two left. One was flying to the hole I fired and killed him. The last one had me by surprise. Crap!!! I screamed as we made eye contact. I fired my last shot pulverizing the last one. I screamed I'm so sorry Rainbow!!! I fired one last shot as a beacon. Then I took my final breath as the stone built around my muzzle. I had killed all of them. Then the stone went over my eyes. Goodbye DC, my son... I had died saving DC from the cockatrices. Meanwhile Rainbow soared over the forest having seen the fire beams. She flew and met with DC. Where is he? Rainbow then flew into the hole and screamed at what she had found. Her best friend, lover, future husband encased in stone. She started crying. She looked up at DC. Why?!?! Why didn't you come and get me? Why didn't you help him. Why... her voice lost in mourning. Rainbow new the only way to save midnight was to find a cockatrice. But one doesn't just stumble across one. She got up, kissed her final goodbye to midnights statue and shot striaght to fluttershy's. --Midnight Flare 02:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) "He told me to run away so I did, he was protecting me, I'm sorry RD!" DC said sobbing "Okay, okay, I understand. Let's go find Fluttershy. If anyone can help her it's her." RD explained with that they dashed over the Fluttershy's house, DC took a bit longer than her as she wasn't in the right frame of mind to controll her speed. DC found her looking here and there but not being able to find Fluttershy. "Let's try my house , she may be over there." DC said "Why would she be there?" RD asked puzzled at this turn of events "Well, I have some animals I take care of as well, and I think she is trying to help them as well, I mean it's just a guess. I don't know for sure if she's there or not." DC added. RD followed DC this time and flew over the property line, she's not used to going this slow and kept shouting to "Hurry up!" DC was actually a little disappointed in himself that this was his speed limit, especially during an emergency. "FLUTTERSHY!!!" they both shouted. From behind a small shelter for animals DC is rehabilitiating a small "Yes?" is heard. DC dashes down to her in a hurry This actually makes RD take notice of DC's speed, it was a short ditance but it was a good speed. "Hurry, RD needs your help." DC explained as RD was landing. DCJoeDog 03:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) After a short roundup the mane six were together. They as rainbow would have it... said she lost lost her elemental necklace deep in the everfree forest. After what seemed like hours the 7 reached the point before the they can see midnight. Rd spoke up. I need all of you but twilight to stay here. RD? What's this about? Twilight asked. As the past RD said... twilight I'm so sorry. Midnight has left Equestrian. What? Did he run away again? No Rd said. He died saving DC from cockatrices. Twilight's horn lit up and she finally saw her brothers body. Twilight fell to her knees. She started to cry. Rainbow laid with her crying as well. Your always trying to be a HERO!!! twilight screamed at midnight. YOU NEVER CAN JUST RUN AWAY CAN YOU. WELL LOOK AT WHERE YOU ARE NOW!!! Twilight was insulting her dead brother. Her voice was loud all the others. RD looked at the dirt and realized there was writing in it. Two lines that was all. I'm so sorry Rainbow dash. And goodbye DC... my son. Hey DC. Midnight left you a goodbye message. He looked at where her hoof was. There he saw Midnights last words to DC.--Midnight Flare 03:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) (This is taking place 7 months after we met. So I have known you for awhile.) (okay) DC read the small lines of text on the dirt and immediately starting sobbing, but just as fast turned to anger "WHY DIDN'T JUST FLY AWAY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME TO HELP?! Why?" DC shouted. Twilight was initially going to be angry with DC but she of all people knows how Midnight can be, and he also doesn't choose his friends lightly. Twilight spoke "He was doing what he always does, help his friends." she said in a half cry. In anger DC bucked a tree and knocked it down. Fluttershy walked up to DC and hugged him "It'll be okay Dream Cast." She said, and then kissed him to calm him down. This shocked everyone as theyve kept it a secret all this time. "Well what's the point in keeping it a secret any longer." DC figured. "I am in love with Fluttershy, and she in me. You mean you guys never even got the slightest inkling about what was going on?" DC asked. "RD you knew, right?" "No, I can't beleive Midnight kept this from me." "I aksed him to." "It was my wish that we keep this a secret for Fluttershy's sake." "But we can deal with that later!" DC exclaimed. "What do we do if we don't have your necklace, RD" DCJoeDog 03:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) My necklace? Oh I have it. I just needed an exuse to get you guys to come. I'm sorry I lied but I did what i had to do. Rainbow.looked up... Look!!! The lunar eclipse is starting.Rainbow walked over to the once living Midnight and held him. I told you I was going ti be with you when the eclipse was going on. She turned to look at DC. Yknow midnight always considered you his adopted son. He had wanted to be a dad. You made one of his many wish come true DC. Midnight wouldn't give up his life for anypony. The moon was turning dark red. The wind was picking up. The eclipse was ending. Ok girls and... guy. We need a cockatrice. Midnight killed a few so look hard. But never make eye contact.--Midnight Flare 04:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) DC and Fluttershy took off together and started searching for a Cockatrice. They looked for almost an hour with no luck until they heard a chicken's cluck from behind a piece of shubbery. "Okay, I'll flush him out and you use your stare to get him to help us." DC whispered to Fluttershy "Oh no, that's too dangerous. We need to get the others so they can help us." Fluttershy tried to reason. But DC was adamant that this is how things were going to happen. "Sorry Fluttershy, but this is gonna happen now, we may lose it if we leave." DC rushed into the bush and after a few moments the cockatrice a slowly walking backwards trying to get a glimpse of DC's eyes. Unfortunately while looking for Fluttershy the Cockatrice takes the chance to make DC into stone. This enrages Fluttershy "Who do you think you are?" She said while giving "The Stare" "Now you change him back and I mean RIGHT NOW MISTER!" The Cockatrice starts to get scared as most creature run at the sight of him, let alone shout orders to it. DC takes the flower he gave Fluttershy from her hair and tucks it behind her ear, and then uses the ribbon that was holding the flower in place on the cockatrice as a blindfold. "No need to take any chances." DC thought aloud. They rushed back to where Midnight was and then flew straight up to see if anyone else was close by. Luckily Twilight Sparkle was and sent up a flare to alert the others to come back to Midnight's place of rest. DCJoeDog 04:42, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Rainbow was pacing now. Midnights time was running out. It had be several hours since he was turned to stone. Rainbow although she had made the plans, refused to leave midnight again. Twilight had made a little camp fire to keep them warm. Rainbow was starting to panic. Where are they? He doesn't have much time left before the spell becomes permenent. And even if we did save him would he survive the transformation? This time twilight intended to make sure Rainbow was comfortable as she used a sleeping spell. Now your not going to wake up till DC and Fluttershy get back. Twilight went back to the camp fire and pulled out a book.( typical I know lol) only this one was one that midnight had given her. It was by his words "the best book he had ever read." It was her favortite to. It was about a pony named Nydia who unlike other ponies stayed awake to guard his family exuding nightime! Eternal. Twilight the lost. herself in her book. --Midnight Flare 11:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Everypony was now gathered at the site where Midnight rested in stone. Twilight figured that it should work like the time she and the CMC were turned to stone by another COckatrice. Just tell it to turn them back to normal. "Everyone remember to not make eye contact, even Fluttershy takes a moment to make th eCockatrice do as she requests." DC warned the other ponies before removing the blindfold. The ponies turned their gaze towards each other and the ground, anywhere but the eyes of the Cockatrice. "Okay let's do this, Fluttershy." Dream Cast slowly removed the blindfold and Fluttershy made eye contact to do the stare, and just as DC predicted the previous stare had worn off and she was slowly turning to stone, but she, and more importantly DC, didn't panic. Although that didn't stop him from at least worrying a bit fer her, and it crushed him that he could do nothing for her if it all goes wrong. "Now listen here, you are going to stop what you're doing, and help my friend out. Now I know it wasn't you but we need your help. So turn him back to normal, okay?" In typical Fluttershy assertive manner. With that said she stopped turing to stone and the cockatrice slowly made his way to Midnight Flare's body and started to work on him to turn him back to normal. This is going to take a little while since he's been a statue for so long, but the fact that the plan was working was a major calming product on everypony's nerves. Rainbow and Twilight especially stopped silently panicing. The tip of his horn now was turning back to normal and the fire bolts he was firing at the cockatrices. It served as a makeshift measuring stick to how well he was getting, right now it was barely percievable but as he turned to normal the brighter it got. This made Twilight worry as to whether or not it would shoot out when he finally healed up. She made sure to tell everyone not to cross in front of Midnight line of firing to make sure we were all safe. Brighter, and brighter his hirn tip got. Soon it was as bright as a candle then a camp fire. It started to accelerate at this point as it was like day time inside the dark forest. "It's almost time, I figure." Twilight said. "We should take precautions to make sure that we are safe as the spell releases. We don;t need anymore suprises today. One is enough" While the others were calming down by the fact that Midnight was getting better, DC was starting to panic at the thought of having to look Midnight in the eye because he just ran away. "I should have helped him." He thought to himself. "I could have done..... something, ANYTHING." This thought went round and round in his mind and no matter what he was doing he was just distracted by this thought that maybe Midnight would be dissappointed by DC. Of course this was once again all in DC's head as he has a tendency to think very critically about himself. BOOM! the flare shot out hitting a tree and setting it ablaze finally falling over. "JUST RUN DC!!" Midnight shouted repeating his final words before he came to his senses seeing the Main Six and DC around him, with fluttershy holding a blindfolded Cockatrice. It was a weird view to say the least. DCJoeDog 18:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Rainbow saw the sight of the transformation. The fire nearly hit hit her as she dove. Rainbow instead of running away was getting closer to midnight. There was a huge boom followed by a flash of bright light..when her sight came back she saw midnight was laying on the ground. Not breathing. NOOOO!!!! Rainbow screamed. She ran to him and started to nuzzle him and nudge him trying to make him stir. Get up!!! Pinkie pies mane had gone flat, AJ had taken her hat off. Dc was shattered,heartbroken, and mortified. I need ghoul midnight. I cant live my life knowing that you died in my hooves. --Midnight Flare 01:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) DC runs to RD who's holding Midnight in her arms. "I don't know what to do, I wish I did but I don't know." DC said in an almost cry. One tear ran down DC's cheek as he hugged RD and Midnight. DCJoeDog - ADMIN & Brony 02:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) The Spark of Life is the Brightest of All Listen midnight. I need you here with me. She leaned in close. Your going to be a daddy. She said it loud enough to where all the ponies could hear. Midnight stirred. His eyes slowly opened. He smiled weakly... I am going to be a father? Rainbow screamed and held Midnight close to her. Everything was happening so fast. Everypony raced and was piled on midnight crushing him. Everypony wasn't sure if they heard rainbow correctly. Midnight was going to be a dad? Then it hit every pony! Rainbow was pregnant. And midnight had been revived by her words. Rainbow whispered to him... and your going to marry me soon. I want you to be my husband midnight and a father to our foal. I coughed and sweetly said" how about we get married next week? I looked weakly at AJ she smiled thanking Celestia I was alive. Id be a might happy to help ya Midnight. Thank you AJ. I slow found my hooves and stumbled. Rainbow caught me.my eyes slowly drifted and met the eyes of.DC. I stumbled and walked to him. Midnight...I, his sentence was cut off as I hugged him. It mad me feel great to know that DC was ok. I backed away. I smiled and gave him a mane ruffle. I back stared the moon only partially red. I guess I missed quite a lot didn't I. My sister trotted up and hugged me her eyes still red from crying. You know what this calls for? A party!!! I looked at rainbow. She has the same face I did. Was it a good idea for Pinkie pie to plan the wedding festivities? Oh hay yeah it was. Rarity could you... I have already made preperations for your atire. Thank you... all of you. Then tired and exhausted I fell over and fell asleep right on the forest floor. Um rainbow were you being serious about being pregnant? Twilight asked curiously. Rainbow looked down at the ground and feeblely said "yes" all the girls screamed and ran to Rainbow Dash. DC still stunned Everything had happened so fast. ( I would like DC's reactions and thoughts for this post please)--Midnight Flare 04:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Dream Cast stood mouth open slack jawed in the great astonishing news that Midnight was going to be a father, and that he and RD were going to be married. All he could do was let a few tears only slip by as the happiness took over his emotions. "I'm just... so happy. I honestly don;t know what to say." DC said as he hugged his mentor. "Congratualtions Rainbow Dash'DC said happily "But, wow, a mom. Don't take this the wrong way, but, that's gonna take sometime to get used to. Ha." DC joked.RD bumped into him in a joking manner, but made DC fall over. HARD (lol) All DC could do was laugh. DCJoeDog - ADMIN & Brony 05:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Midnight woke up when he felt someone touch him.he got up and saw DC hugging him. Hey DC you should really start going to flight school. Everypony in my family has gone... everypony that is except you and your unborn nephew. Rainbow was stand close to me. You are going to be our foals uncle. Now its up to you to decide wether or not you want to be related to me. I mean hay who would want to be the related to the two greatest flyers in all of Equestria? I chuckled. So what do ya say DC? I asked with my wings outstretched to him.--Midnight Flare 05:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm afriad I have ot say "No."I still have parents, so I'm afraid I can't be your son, but I can be your brother." DC said proudly. "I never had a brother, and I would be very proud to have you as my older brother to look up to." DCJoeDog - ADMIN & Brony 05:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- (didn't see THAT did you. LOL) ---- Well I can live with that. But I still consider you a son. Its only natural I guess.oh well by the way rainbow how pregnant are you? Rainbows eyes went to the top of her head in thought. I'm about 6 and a half months. Only 3 and a half more months to go. What?!?! I cant believe you don't.show.any signs. She laughed. Oh there signs alright she said in a serious tone. (Its morning btw) we spent the night in the forest.) And when your son is born I'm gonna hurt him. He wont stop kicking me! I laughed well at least we know.he has your strength. Hehehe I guess so. They kissed. But this time DC didn't turn away. After his little morning with fluttershy kissing was a whole different thing to him. We probably shouldn't say anything about the baby yet. I'm mean we're getting married. That's reason enough to go nuts. Midnight darling I will need you to come to my shop so I can measure you. Oh and you to DC. Great we are going to be trapped in that fashion store.*sigh* whatever lets go and get it over with. --Midnight Flare 05:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) No Matter the Universe Dress Suit Clothing Sucks A few days later in Rarity's Dress shop... Midnight Flare, and Dream Cast are standing on a small step for trying on patterns. Rarity tries this pattern then another one. Seems she is never satisfied with what normal ponies would consider great ensembles. But now that it's for the fiance of one of her best friend's wedding she is especially critical of her work. Not since the Grand Gallopping Gala dresses she made all those years ago had she been this happy while she worked though. "How much longer is this gonna take?" DC wondered aloud "As long as it takes, and quit fidgetting." Rarity snapped back. DC never liked pomp and circumstance, but a good party he always loved. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can stand" Dc said not sure whether he was going to run out of the store or not. DCJoeDog - ADMIN & Brony 06:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Rarity had custom designed me a stunning tuxedo, as she had promised she'd make me. Her talent was unmatched in Ponyville and it showed in my new formal attire: a jet-black suit that was just a shade darker than my coat. The suits sleek appearance was enhanced by the flame designs that graced the sleeves and neckline. Each lick of flame matched the color changes of my mane and tail perfectly. Rarity I don't know what to say. It was nothing Midnight. Thank so much.. I went to the back and tried it on.I came back out wearing it. Hey DC, how do I look? --Midnight Flare 11:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) "Looking good there big stud." DC said with a little chuckle "But really Rarity, how is it that you aren't world famous fo ryour designs by now?" "Actually I sell my designs to all the big names in fashion, I prefer to stay in the shadows. I like being able to walk the streets without being mobbed. I used to be obbssesed with fame when I was younger but now I just like knowing my designs are everywhere." Rarity explained "Wow" was all DC managed to say "I can't wait to see what I get to wear"DCJoeDog - ADMIN & Brony 18:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) How bout something similar to what I'm wearing? But leave the flames out. Or he could were this... rarity pulled a midnight blue tux out. I figured you would like this since its dark blue. I do hope you like it. Hahaha. What till you see what Fluttershy says about it. I had taken my tux of so Rarity could put final touches on it. Why am I so chill about this I asked aloud. I mean I'm getting married I should be freaking out. And on top of that I'm going to be a father. All this and I'm still relaxed? Somethings wrong with me. --Midnight Flare 19:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) "Most ponies are nervous because of the change a marriage represents in there lives, and see it as closing a door on their lives, but with you and RD I don't see that. It's almost liek you two were meant for each other. The light and the dark. Both sides of the same coin. The ying and the yang." DC thought he was just blabbering on and on, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. "So it doesn't surprise me that you aren't freaking out. It's because you know this is the right move to make. In your heart you know it's the right thing to do." Midnight could only manage a weak "Thank you for the kind words" and ruffled DC's mane again. "You're such a kid sometimes." DCJoeDog - ADMIN & Brony 19:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I need to go Rarity. I need to *go* somewhere special. She nodded yes I think you do. Come on DC your going to help me find Rainbow a wedding necklace.( since there ponies I don't thing rings are suitable for us lol.) It has to be Awesome looking. Although I don't think should would care much. Being with me is what she truly wants. I cant wait to see how AppleJack is going to set up our wedding. Well its in 3 days and I have invited some special guests of honor. I want to see the look of surprise on your face when you see them.--Midnight Flare 20:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC)